Systemic illness from excessive organophosphate and carbamate exposure is an occupational hazard of pesticide workers which is largely preventable. The cholinergic illness which evolves results from spillage, drift or foliar residue contact; fluoroaliphatic resin treatment (Scotchgard (R) of fabrics has demonstrated a high degree of repellency of pesticide-xylene emulsion. The treated clothing was found to be acceptable to workers and posed no heat exchange problems. Preliminary studies also demonstrated reduced penetration in the field when workers wore new treated and untreated coveralls. Human exposure was best measured using urinary alkyl phosphate data, although interpretation was complicated by mixed organophosphate exposures. The magnitude of worker exposure wearing treated clothing and working under normal conditions, with single worker exposure will be measured utilizing urinary metabolite and cholinesterase determinations as exposure instruments. The treated clothing will be tested in SPCOs and in workers applying pesticides and working in citrus groves. Laboratory clothing studies will be conducted by the Oregon State Environmental Health Sciences Center, where the effectiveness of different textiles in preventing penetration of different concentrations and formulations of pesticides and the consequences of laundering, moisture and sweating will be tested in the rat.